This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(f) of the application for a grant of European Community Plant Breeders Rights which was filed for the instant plant variety on Jun. 25, 2010, Application Number 2010/1269.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hardy Dianthus, also known as garden pink, which is grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers and for planting in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WP10 ELE04’.
‘WP10 ELE04’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a long term breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom The inventor selected ‘WP10 ELE04’ in 2004 for its highly fragrant flowers which are double and light shell pink in color.
‘WP10 ELE04’ resulted from the controlled pollination between two earlier selections of Dianthus from the inventor's breeding program, namely Dianthus ‘Devon Flavia’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,903) as male parent and Selection “FLA 02.13” (unpatented and unreleased) as female parent.
‘WP10 ELE04’ is distinguishable from the male parent as follows: Whereas the plant of ‘WP10 ELE04’ has a compact habit, the habit of the male parent is taller and more vigorous. In addition, the flowers of the male plant are larger, double and light pink in color, with a reddish-purple “eye”. The petals of the male parent are more fimbriated than the petals of ‘WP10 ELE04’.
‘WP10 ELE04’ is distinguishable from the female parent as follows: The female plant is taller flowering than ‘WP10 ELE04’ which has a more compact mounding habit.
The variety of Dianthus which is considered by the inventor to most closely resemble ‘WP10 ELE04’ is the inventor's variety and male parent, Dianthus ‘Devon Flavia’ which is compared above.
Asexual reproduction of ‘WP10 ELE04’ was first accomplished by the inventor in 2004 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom. The method of asexual propagation used was vegetative cuttings. The inventor has determined that ‘WP10 ELE04’ is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.